supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Beauregard
Biography Jennifer Beauregard (born June 18, 2022) is youngest sister of Melissa and Diana Beauregard and the youngest daughter of Violet Beauregard. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Ladybug themed party *2nd Birthday-Sesame Street themed party with special guests Zoe and Prairie Dawn *3rd Birthday-Dora the Explorer themed party with special guests Dora and Diego *4th Birthday-Tom and Jerry themed party *5th Birthday-Disney Princess themed party with special guests Snow White and Belle *6th Birthday-Ballet themed party *7th Birthday-Bratz themed party *8th Birthday-Paris Damask themed party *9th Birthday-Selena Gomez themed party *10th Birthday-Rock N Roll themed party *11th Birthday-Pajama party *12th Birthday-Party bus *13th Birthday-Bonfire by the lake *14th Birthday-Masquerade party *15th Birthday-Carnival themed party *16th Birthday-Sweet 16 Boardwalk *17th Birthday-All American BBQ Bash *18th Birthday-Movie Night Party Roles Nursery Magic Fairy...The Velveteen Rabbit Fairy Godmother...Disney's Cinderella KIDS Bird...A Year with Frog and Toad KIDS Jasmine...Disney's Aladdin KIDS Princess Aurora (Briar Rose)...Disney's Sleeping Beauty KIDS Belle...Beauty and the Beast The Blue Fairy...Pinocchio Cook Chorus...Roald Dahl's Willy Wonka KIDS Dorothy...The Wizard of Oz Bee...Disney's Winnie the Pooh KIDS Annie...Annie KIDS Coconut Tree/Shanti...Disney's The Jungle Book KIDS Anita...Disney's 101 Dalmatians KIDS Appearance Jennifer has brown eyes, light skin and short chestnut hair. She wears a pink Aeropostale shirt, a blue skirt, black leggings and blue flats. Personality Family Tree *Father: unknown *Mother: Violet Beauregard *Sisters: Melissa Beauregard, Diana Beauregard *Aunts: Celeste Beauregard-Snow ( -), Lyra Knapp-Beauregard ( -) *Uncles: Solomon Snow ( -), Jack Beauregard ( -) *Cousins: Keisha Snow, Lilly Snow, Mia Beauregard, Jane Beauregard, Samantha Beauregard, CJ (Cindy Joanne) Snow, Harold Beauregard, Charlie Snow, Kevin, Daryl, Jessie, Milly, Adam, Beth, Stephanie Snow, Hugo "Bumper" Beauregard *Grandfathers: Sam Beauregard *Grandmothers: Scarlett Beauregard Relationships *Violet Beauregard - *Melissa Beauregard - *Diana Beauregard - *Grandpa Sam Beauregard - *Grandma Scarlett Beauregard - *Fauna - her mother's cousin *Ethan - Fauna's husband Trivia *Her full name is Jennifer Serena Beauregard *In Christmas 2028, she opened her presents to reveal some Bratz dolls, some Bratz movie DVDs, ballet slippers, a gift card to Justice, Frozen bluray, a Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse DVD, a Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes DVD, a Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz DVD and a gift card to Build a Bear Workshop. And in her stocking, she found a Tom and Jerry: Nutcracker Tale DVD, a Nutcracker doll, a ballerina doll, some peppermint bark, some candy canes and lots of candy. *For Halloween 2028, she was dressed up as Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender *Her favorite movie is Disney's Frozen *Her favorite TV show is Sofia the First *Her favorite color is indigo *Her favorite toy is one of her Bratz dolls Future Category:Females Category:School-Age Children Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:Girls Category:People Category:Laceration Victims Category:People born in 2022 Category:People born in June Category:Children in Musical Theatre Productions Category:Children in School Plays Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:People from Montana Category:Children from Montana Category:Girls from Montana Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA